DiSisms
0 days since a DiSser: An abbreviation of 'O days since a DiSser had an existential crisis', and is posted in threads where the OP is being a ridiculous emo. 0 replies: A prediction of a thread's unpopularity. 100 replies: Any thread over 100 replies must contain the phrase "good work, virgins". 11: Nickname for SilkySkillz11 that stuck because he explicitly asked for it not to in this thread. 12 mummies are on a ship: A thread which spawned a song. 4291: The telephone number of the Meldrew household in the UK sitcom One Foot In The Grave. 50+ posts: Part of a post from deep-blue with his outrage at being criticised as an uninteresting user, citing a post with 50 or more replies as being a way of gauging whether or not it has been worthwhile. 55k job in the city, it's alright: A post from CG that highlighted a difference in opinion between himself and the DiS hivemind. It can be assumed most users are earning less than £55k per annum. 69 posts: A number of posts on a thread associated with sexy times. 85%: Short for a Loui_Tacceh quote "Like 85% of personal anecdote threads on DiS this is craven boastfulness disguised as angst". A bubble?: An in-joke developed amongst users who were online the night of a DiS board meetup on January 27th 2006. Context unknown. Abandon Reply: Next to the post button when submitting a comment is the Abandon Reply button. This post is to suggest that the original commenter should have thought better and just abandoned their reply instead of submitting it. All Time Dogs (ATD): According to silkyskillz11, "One of my all time dogs is a turk." An amazing ear for a good track: Antpocalypsenow defends an attack on Beyonce in the most dad-like way possible. An attrative: A misspelling of an attractive which ends up as an acceptable substitution for "an attractive person". This is one example of many posts revolving around spelling mistakes subsequently becoming catchphrases, taken from this thread. And now she's a lesbian: A twist that can be added to the end of any story, implied due to the social ineptitude of the male poster. Originated with this hip_young_gunslinger anecdote. And with that, I yield: A bug caused everything but this phrase to be stripped from Blackjack_Bauer's post & comments. Cue multiple replies of the same thing, pretending that they also had vital information stripped from their post. Anglos A Sunday: An autocorrect mistake from Scout made in this thread and later explained by her in this thread. Answers are touch move your fucking shits!: An attempt to make a chess reference by Balonz that due to a misspelling resulted in a very confusing statement. Apparently huge is my word of the day: In a post about The Field by locomotor, he observed in his first comment that he'd used the word huge twice in one paragraph. This was then subsequently requoted to try and recapture that funny moment when it first happened. Appear: Posted as the first comment on a thread to ensure it is displayed. Sometimes necessary due to a functional defect within the website. AQOS: A Quiz Of Sorts. An irregular quiz originally run by sharp_yet_blunt and now by OvertakenByTractors. Follows a similar format to Family Fortunes. Around the world around the Rudolph: A mondegreen that only 1101010 can hear as proved in this thread. Ascii art: The forums don't render this very well, so those successful at it are applauded. Awesome / Incredible / Amazing scenes: A dramatic positive observation. Backpacker Hiphop: A music genre referenced by marckee that other users tried to convince him was not real in this thread. Balonx: An example of a spelling mistake subsequently becoming a catchphrase. Balonz's balloon pictures: A series of pictures of Balonz as a balloon that originated in this post by ma0sm. The efforts were later collected in this thread. BAN REQUEST: A request to the moderator to have a user banned, more often than not used to signify a difference of opinion as opposed to a serious request. Banks: A fictional user that was a misspelling of bamos by Robeson here. Bants: Banter bd: Two thumbs up. Just look at it. Bedwetters: The average DrownedinSound user. bf: breast fuck. When subject lines were introduced, grockle used this to satisfy the validation for a post. BIC: Big Internal Chuckle. Bish Bash Bosh: A way to pronounce the band name !!! Bit eraly: A post that would belong in the nightshift (drunks) posted at a time of day most people are sober. Bit needy: A response to any post that appears too keen. Blank post: A post with no content which is seen as custom knowledge known to a select few. However the character created by holding the Alt key and typing 255 on your numeric keypad is an invisible character which is not deemed blank by the post validation as a space char is. This can be reproduced on a Mac by holding Option+Command+T to open the characters menu, searching for "invisible", selecting INVISIBLE SEPERATOR, choose either of the empty chars and copy to clipboard. This way you can create a post with one char, which cannot be seen, and appear to be in the in-crowd. Blowing the roof off the Dublin Castle: A claim of what would happen during their live show by the band Craine. Blowing roofs off venues was also later attributed to Kasabian and the music they make. Bogle to Aswad: Nonsensical reply to a thread taking an adventure styled structure as per an Ian Livingstone book. Bowie shit: A spin off of this banal thread where people pretended to accidentally post Bowie as a response, then followed it with the word "shit" to acknowledge their mistake. Bowl of rice overnight: Originally a solution to what to do if you accidentally spill water onto a piece of tech. Now suggested as a solution for any problem regardless of context. British?: A response to any "Guess who I saw?" type thread which started with meths taunting smee in this thread. Often followed by "I think I know who it is". Bullshit wanker: Relating to a thread about buying CDs from Woolworths, has no hidden meaning, just used lots in that thread. Bumsnogger: A real band who are often tagged in posts due to the hilarity of their name, though nothing to do with their music. BURMA: Big Unit Real MAn. Buy me an ice cream, you cunt: Hypothetical band name made up by Wishpig. cat_race's film: In this thread, it was revealed that prolific poster cat_race was involved in the making of a film. Little is known about the film other than the fact that it was screened 3 times and was sold out each each time for a grand total of £1,350. The revelation of the film was enough to make the usually upbeat cat_race lose his cool. It did not involve someone called Isaac despite Brusma's speculation. Can I come on your tits, mate?: A post by Tillance in the thread Things a sexual partner has said during the sex which has put you off/made you laugh. Can this be real? Dog playing the piano?: An uncharacteristically naive, gullible and innocent thread title from Smee. Can you see it yet?: A phrase coined by Creakyknees meant to signify conspiracy theories that are assumed unique knowledge to the original poster. ...centric: Added to the end of a word to signify what the post is in relation to. e.g. London-centric to note that the subject matter is London specific. Clammy hands: A way of identifying a socially awkward person, as originally coined in this post by PickledOuef. CWBAFT: Chance Would Be A Fine Thing. Checks watch: An implication that the poster is waiting for something. Coal talk: After someone called Laura Marling a cunt in a thread, crablin interjected and said that it would be pretty poor form if you were on Coal Talk, the nation's #1 forum for coal workers and starting calling people cunts. colon_closed_bracket then started these threads which spurred TheoGB on to create a Coal Talk forum. Comedy Gold: A way to express a great amount of mirth. Countdown to Hometime: A thread for those posting at work, usually started by meths, where the users can list the amount of time remaining in their day before they leave. CRAINE: A band who have angrily engaged with the community, in similar ways to the original JAG, and have been remembered as such for sprawling posts and general outrage. It is a pasttime of many boarders to engage these threads and attempt to get the OP to bite. Cricket: A game where the first person in a thread to reply with "cricket" takes ownership of the thread. At the end of the week, each user tallies the number of replies on "their" threads and the user with the most wins. No-one actually keeps scores though and now this is just used to reply to a thread where the number of replies is expected to be large. Croatian mates: A reference to a thread which implied that all Croation people would have inside knowledge over a Croatian national footballers decisions, just because they are Croatian. Daily threads: Threads that have a loose agenda and a new one can be started each day in an attempt to bring order to board postings. Danny Apple: An artist who angrily engaged with the community, in similar ways to the original JAG, and have been remembered as such for sprawling posts and general outrage. It is a pasttime of many boarders to engage these threads and attempt to get the OP to bite. DENTAL PLAN: A quote from one of the greatest episodes of The Simpsons ever made. Desk: An anecdote from Meowington involving someone confusing the name Steff with the word desk over the telephone. Dinner?: Asking someone out to dinner with romantic purposes. DiS: Acronym for Drowned In Sound. Do give your best to my mum: A simple mistake that changed the meaning of this post entirely. Done Me: First used in this thread by thewarn, but has since evolved to describe being so amused to the point of being incapacitated, e.g. "This has done me". Don't Be A Hero, Twat: A phrase said to cocodaLOL when he was trying to stop a man taking an upskirt photo on the tube escalators, as described here. Do you see?: Taken from the popular 90s Teletext section, Digitiser, it's a mildly patronising way of finishing a post that has described something quite basic. Don't know who you are, pal: A comment to remind OP of their place and the futility of attempting to use social status to amplify the worth of their words online. Electric Toothbrush: An innocent device whose meaning changed after this thread from Balonz Euripedies trousers: A punchline to a joke that chris_is_cool did not understand in this thread. Evil Sean Adams / ESA: Shortly after entering Drowned In Sound into a joint venture with BSkyB, a short lived deal which ended less than a year later, this thread gave sean the nickname he had always craved. Feeling A Bit Low About: Originally "Feeling A Bit Low About DiS Today", a thread by xylopwn in which he was torn apart for showing such vulnerability. Now called back by saying you're feeling a bit low about anything of your choice. Fix: When a thread "breaks" due to too much activity and needs to be rebuilt to work again. A known issue with the DiS website for which this is the workaround. For The FAO Of: Redundant word duplication done to annoy anal users, such as this. Fsuion of Bitch: A perfume worn by trolls. fuck off mate: An exaggerated way of expressing distaste to someone elses post or opinion. Full moker: A way to describe someone when they show traits of extreme paranoia, conspiracy theorising or other traits associated with moker. Get rid of her pronto: An example of the quality relationship advice you get from the forums. Giving the music scene a ruddy hard kick up the arse: A claim often made by JAGgers and incompetent music journalists. Good one, Craig: A patronising way of mocking a post from one of Craig Foley's usernames, or to imply that the post was made by one of them. Good work, Virgins: An implication that the contents of a thread could only be made by those who have never had sex. Greater Than or x > y > z: A hierarchy originally applied to an artists albums, later adopted to pretty much anything. Often includes something Radiohead related. GRIT BINS: Title of a thread worrying about the etiquette and ownership of grit bins. A good example of the bedwetting nature of DiS users. Guyhousername: A funny misspelling of the user guywithnousername first accidentally coined by an outraged poster in the Sweet Gorilla thread. Had Belong on while a mate was ron: An unfinished post made by DanielKelly here. Harru, RIP: A user who stopped posting for some time due to a lack of internet connection. Have fun watching Pendulum at Reading: The last sentence from the post where user tevesy "quit" the forums in a vitriolic post found here. Often modified to "Enjoy x at y" and used in other contexts. Have you tried the Post office?: This response reminds everyone to user their common sense. Originates either from Banman or DanielKelly, but definitely not cat_race. He.: In an article about Patrick Wolf by Paul Morley, his reverence of Patrick Wolf is over-the-top to the point of cringing. The article has since been pulled from the site, but the mocking it caused, and an archived version can still be found here. With the leading capital for He, it implies Paul Morley sees Patrick Wolf as a deity. The removal of the original article from the site just makes it funnier. Hi CG!: Humour derived from the fact that all new posters are assumed to be new ClicheGuevara logins after another banning. Hmm, interesting...: A way of ending a thoughtful or controversial post without revealing too much about your opinion on the matter. Else sarcastic or condescending. Originally created by CG (Cliche Guevara, or whichever username he has that's not currently banned). ho is Razorlit: An old comment reply which had both bad grammar and ignorance of a currently popular (elsewhere) band. Now used to feign or parody ignorance. hook hand car in the car door hook: Though a widely known internet meme, after posting it here Antelope claimed that he was the original author. These last few words of the story can instantly draw the reader back to the fear and mystery they felt when they first read the chilling tale. Hun: Often posts on the Social board are comments from users questionable Facebook friends that have been copied and pasted. Hun was a memorable example of this from user andyvine which divided the community into those who enjoy laughing at the unfamiliar colloquialisms and those who believe it to be an example of laughing at the less-fortunate. I am the Channel: A reference to and email sign off adopted from a quote from Royter-Hatfood's hipster office mates in this thread. I don't wake up til nine: A punchline to a joke from TheWza where most of the content had been left out, similar to above, rendering it nonsensical. This can annoy people greatly, often with a "fuck off DiS" post following. I live in Cardiff!: Coined after a bout of good natured street-teaming by board members, who were e-mailing a BBC Radio Wales DJ. ... I need a coffee: In a thread dedicated to creating a catchphrase, this entry by ElthamsmateOwen was the closest one to sticking. i nneed we: A way to accuse a poster of being drunk, supposedly mimicking a keyboard mash. I, boring?: Part of a post from deep-blue with his outrage at being criticised as an uninteresting user. icouldwinarabbit: User icouldwinarabbit often posts the single reply "icouldwinarabbit" to threads which pose a question. Sometimes applicable, sometimes not, and now sometimes posted by other users too. I'd buy that for a dollar: Painful irony against a north western American cliche. I'm only staying at my parents temporarily: A phrase to highlight a user in denial of their failure as a human being. IDIOT DICKHEAD: A game invented by Royter-Hatfood here that never took off other than to make IDIOT DICKHEAD a popular post. Imagine If Bon Iver Came Onstage To A Sold Out Audience: A question posed by Jordan_229_2 in this thread, then again in this thread which included the punchline too. Immature Ayatollah: A nickname for Crablin, from the phase when he ran the site. In your cafe: Similar to "In your face". IN: Often fused into another word, distinguishable by its case, e.g. joseph stalIN. A reply to a AQOS thread to let others know that you will be participating. Irked: A retort used to divert attention to someone's points and instead tease them for getting worked up about the subject matter. Is a thing?: In many of cat_race's threads, he paints himself as a historian trying to distinguish fact from misguided assumptions. To ponder upon particular questions, he often asks if they are a thing, calling into question their very existence. ISU,E: I stand up, emotionless. The opposite of ROFL. It's just great pop: A way to justify your guilty pleasure. International Soft Men: '''When Balonz tried to sell his Neutral Milk Hotel tickets, they turned out to be fake. It's not clear what exactly an International Soft Man is. '''ITT/IET: In This Thread / In Every Thread. I Wonder Simply Wear A Hat: An embarrassing post from Balonz made here, then glorified in its own thread here. JAG: Reference to a band who once posted in the music forum in an attempt to publicise themselves, but via deceitful methods (fake accounts, exaggerated or unsubstantiated claims). Now loosely used to highlight someone publicising something of their own creation. JAMIE! SAMPLE!: A variant on the traditional "JAG!", this requires the coordinated effort of several message board users to be successful. Jay-Z's Laugh: A giant thread from Harru that contained hundreds of similar nouns such as Morrissey's gladioli. Often shoehorned into threads without context, sometimes with a link back to the original thread. JBHR: Just bone her / bang him rotten. JFC: Jesus fucking christ jugs,did: A post by KennyDope (aka brightonb) that he claimed was made by his child(ren). Jumped up Indie Prick: Self explanatory. Justin Casablancas: A misremembering of the name of the frontman of The Strokes by sadpunk as part of a pun thread based on the name Justin Casablancas rather than Julian Casablancas for which the pun did not work. The Kayas: A band who has angrily engaged with the community, in similar ways to the original JAG, and have been remembered as such for sprawling posts and general outrage. It is a pasttime of many boarders to engage these threads and attempt to get the OP to bite. KICK FOOTBALL OUT OF MUSIC: Phrases coined by a troll who would post this at inappropriate times. Allegedly fat, ginger and Irish and had numerous pseudonyms. Kinda eager, aren't you?: A message that appears when you attempt to post a reply too frequently that was annoying from the very first time you saw it. LAD: Sarcastic praise assuming the role of a thug-like modern lad character praising something which by liberal standards should cause derision. Last night I meat: "Last night I met" in a South London accent supposedly. Last.fm: Curious threads where users post a list of their most played tracks for a week, with each poster paying attention to no other list other than their own and taking pride in it, as though their listening habits are a badge of honour. Lavaball: When some users decided to make their own definition of a word they weren't familiar with in this thread. Leaving conference: Done with a thread. Lemonshark: An elaborate way of rejecting someone, i.e. I can't go out with you because I'm taking my lemon shark to the vet. Le Tournoi: French for "The Tournament", this is a reference to this thread where multiple people answered the same question, at first due to similar time posting, and then as part of the joke. Now references multiple identical answers to the same question. Like An Arm: Derived from PickledOeuf starting a thread regarding a man she was dating who had a penis like an arm. Like The Film: An unsuccessful attempt by ma0sm to use the label for time since last post to reference the film 28 Days Later, later used to reply to any replies that had 28 days between them. Link them to this thread: When someone asks a question that they would never want the subject to be aware of, this is often the suggested advice. Lisa Needs Braces: A quote from one of the greatest episodes of The Simpsons ever made. Often followed up with "Dental Plan" London Metropolitan Elite: Sometimes shortened to LME. Off the back of a since-deleted post reply in a thread alluding to some sort of London based illuminati running the country, namely music journalist Laura Snapes. Spawned a spoof account of the same name. See also MME (Manchester Metropolitan Elite). look at balonz with his science oven: Double post by Noblet here that spawned this thread. Loop: In a post about The Field by locomotor, this is a verbal representation of repetitive music with posts duplicated. MAGNETISE!: Phrases coined by a troll who would post this at inappropriate times. Allegedly fat, ginger and Irish and had numerous pseudonyms. m9 / m8 / meight etc.: Various ways of saying 'mate'. Man marries goat: Bizarre news story once posted by Royter-Hatfood, now signifies a story that everyone's already heard before. Meowington's Caravan: A wind-up of user Meowington implying that she lives in a caravan which turned out to be true. Mighty Mighty Bosstones: The Impression That I Get being the favourite song of many users and so used as an extreme positive benchmark. MTFU: Man The Fuck Up. The Note Technique: A method of meeting women persistently glorified by silkyskillz11 which involves making eye contact with a woman, then writing a short message on a note that includes your phone number and giving it to her without any other contact. NOU: Shortening of "No you". Nuts Readers With Record Collections: '''A slam at the attitudes/maturity of the average male DiSser. '''Of Then: Another embarrassing spelling mistake from Balonz made here. Oh Theo: In reference to TheoGB's technical background and posted as a reply to something which highlights the difference between Theo and the DiS hivemind. once i killer a man, properly: A line in the bio of tobykiller attempting to make himself appear more fearsome than he was, with the opposite outcome. one day travelcard cunts: Post made by sadpunk sending up marckee's worship of London in this thread. A derogatory term for people who visiting London for the day. One love baby: Another quote from silkyskillz11 and his interesting circle of friends. Ownness: a misspelling of onus by Marckee from this thread, that Balonz decided was funny enough to spawn its own new thread. PAT: User obsessed with Lana Del Rey, period blood, scary Amazonian black women, that guy who sang for sunn in a coffin, some guys dressed as clocks... PCBE: An abbreviation for Post Cannot Be Empty. The boards do not allow you to reply without including any characters, this phrase can be used instead. Penis DarknessPenis Darkness: Balonz obsesses over the shade of penis's, which culminated in this bizarre post which prompted plasticniki to post a thread about it and someone to even set up a Twitter account for it. Peppermint Apes: A band who have angrily engaged with the community, in similar ways to the original JAG, and have been remembered as such for sprawling posts and general outrage. It is a past-time of many boarders to engage these threads and attempt to get the OP to bite. PIN / Passwords: You should never reveal your password or PIN but in this thread deadonthestairs did exactly that. Plain Omelette: An odd dining choice made by saps which he stands by. POJWTO: Pair of jeans with tea on. Taken from this thread. POTD: Post of the day POTY: Post of the year pq: Two thumbs down. quite a lot, of course a lot of it is 'smug' from me: A post accidentally made by creakyknees 10 times in this thread while there were many issues during the site upgrade. Quotes: You can't begin and end a block solely with the same type of quotes in the title, they will be removed, otherwise they work fine.. Radiohead: A one-word reply in parody of the high volume of Radiohead threads that get posted on the forums, often with subjects or themes that have been discussed time and time again. Rebuild: When a thread "breaks" due to too much activity and needs to be rebuilt to work again. A known issue with the DiS website for which this is the workaround. Repetition: In a post about The Field by locomotor, this is a verbal representation of repetitive music with posts duplicated. Respect The Format (RTF): When a thread has a specific set of rules, if someone breaks them, a reply with RTF is a reminder that they are derailing the conversation, created andmostly used by erictheforth. Ricky Otto: A thread by Olegrich which contained nothing but this footballer's name as the subject. Spawned many similar replies of lesser known professional footballers. Ru: A post by KennyDope (aka brightonb) that he claimed was made by his child(ren). Safe Space Policy (SSP): An attempt by DarwinDude to allow certain threads to be troll / bants free, to discuss sensitive issues, similar to a trigger warning. Subsequently applied to other threads with tongue in cheek. Safety wink: Used as an emoticon following an inflammatory or controversial opinion, to signify that the statement is not to be taken on face value. Sarcastic fringehead: A type of fish whose indie name amused many. Semi-paedo: A concept of someone who is not a complete paedophile, leaving the reader to ponder how that becomes so, and speculate the position of the person who says it. Shabs: The sister of bants. Shabs and bants, used to indicate the use of LAD culture speak. First used by wrightylew in this thread and subsequently spread by TheWza. She's not going to sleep with you: When a user defends another user of the opposite sex in a disproportionate manner, this phrase is a revelation of their true intentions. Allegedly a common character trait of Vikram_ and was originally created by CG (Cliche Guevara, or whichever username he has that's not currently banned). Shakespeare's tongue: xylopwn defending Shakespeare with hilarious consequences. Shrieking harvester: A kind of barmaid on a hen night enjoying the song "Here Comes The Girls". Shut up Jook: Started light heartedly between Jook & cowcow, continued way beyond all reasonable expectations. Shut up, maaaaaaaan: A retort commonly used by Silkyskillz11. SMH: Shaking My Head, or in some rare occassions So Much Hate. Smiggsy: A person / user who definitely exists and whose reputation is untouchable. Smoke threw a wond: A sign of bad grammar. SOAWJO: Slices of apple with jam on. Reckoning posted about a neighbour bringing him this and wondering if it was a come on. The consensus was that she was crazy. So near, so Spar: A misunderstanding of a sales slogan by TheoGB. Solid Bronze Shark: A legacy of the no-pictures thread. Needs HTML on the forums to be appreciated. squidpan: squidpan. Standard Friday Pizza Protocol (SFPP): A term coined by Flashinglight to describe the ritual of eating pizza on a Friday here. Stealth, bomber, stealth BOMBer: Royter-Hatfood recalls an experience he had at a party both surreal and at odds with his grouchy persona. Stroked her hair kill me now: One of a series of confessions made by untrue in this thread. Stuart Binny: For the England vs India first test 2014, Pegfeet made this thread to discuss it in advance. He then got upset that another thread was made to discuss the same thing. However it was not until he got precious that an abundance of Stuart Binny threads were created as a reaction. SUPER DRAGON!: Phrases coined by a troll who would post this at inappropriate times. Allegedly fat, ginger and Irish and had numerous pseudonyms. Sweet Gorilla: A band who has angrily engaged with the community, in similar ways to the original JAG, and have been remembered as such for sprawling posts and general outrage. It is a pasttime of many boarders to engage these threads and attempt to get the OP to bite. Sweet Jane Andrews Lane Theatre Saturday October 17th @ 10.30pm: An event that was wrongly logged as an artist which when used to tag a thread would break the thread. This defect was subsequently fixed, but the event is still remembered. Take it to the Lipster: A reference to the now-defunct Lipster website launched by Sean Adams with a target female demographic. Taking Jamie Summers down a peg or two: A threat made towards JS, assumed for jealous reasons (works for ATP) as he is hardly a boastful character. That's lovely: A de facto reply to a post accidentally submitted multiple times. That's golf, maaaan: A catchphrase from Silkyskillz11 which furthers the comparisons to his online persona as James Buckley's character from The Inbetweeners. That's wassap: A thread started by Smee that secured its place here when he filmed this accompanying video to visualise what he was trying to describe. The Maccabees Official Board: A hidden board dedicated to The Maccabees. An idea from Sean to host band forums which never worked out. Theo the pub shitter: TheoGB once admitted to pooing in pub toilets. Theo?: Likely a technical question, assuming TheoGB is the only user who would know the answer. Thinly Veiled (TV): A reference to a DiSers romantic partner that stemmed from the belief that the only reason a DiSer would mention their significant other is a "thinly veiled attempt at proving you have a boyfriend / girlfriend". This evolved to people refering to their spouses as their thinly veiled or TVs. ^ This: A way of signifying that you agree with the previous poster, so popular that it was incorporated into the basic site functionality. Phrases such as "double this" or "multiple this's" or "cannot this enough times" express an extreme agreement with the original post. this is not a game a game of 'when the fuck did you last use a box box?': A nonsensical post made by meths here. This is now the cycling thread A common way of changing the subject of a thread for humorous affect, first done by ma0sm with a variety of different segues, but later would most commonly change to the cycling thread. thomar: A strange user who feigns ignorance on subjects in an amusing writing style. His Myspace page used to have a picture of a Lego man. Thread: A name for a post on the DiS community forum. Threadsmash: When a thread "breaks" due to too much activity and needs to be rebuilt to work again. A known issue with the DiS website for which this is the workaround. Time to go: If the OP has posted something which is of an opposing opinion to the DiS hivemind, or suspected trolling. The comment is to suggest that the OP no longer posts to the boards. Timing!: A reference to judge_b and the importance of timing in comedy. Toilet Dog / Lucien: Lucien, Loo chien, Toilet dog, TD. Made funnier by Lucien's protesting at its use. Due to a prolonged period without posting, many hypothesise the time of Lucien's return, implying that it is imminent. TST: The Secret Thread. TSTITST: The Secret Thread In The Secret Thread. UNSUSTAINABLE: A reference to the Muse song of the same name which featured a vocodered vocal of Unsustainable at multiple points. Initial reactions to the song suggested that Muse were trying their hand at integrating EDM or Brostep elements into their sound in that po-faced way that only Muse could achieve. The result meant that just mentioning this word would remind users how funny and ridiculous it was. UR DOIN IT WRONG: '''A message that appears when you attempt to post a new thread too frequently that was annoying from the very first time you saw it. '''Wagon's Villa: Initially an autocorrect mistake from marckee here which then got adopted as a replacement name for Aston Villa. WARFT: What a really frightening thought. Weird Man GO AWAY: still_here got annoyed with ElthamsmateOwen for suggesting they were nerdier than John Oliver. wES: A thread title that was inadvertently posted before it was finished. Then adopted to imply nonsense. Wig fell off: A reference to this incident as discussed in this football thread. Winter II: In a thread where thewarn attempted to describe the seasonal system, he accidentally wrote winter instead of autumn, thus creating a second winter. Not only this, but he got the dates wrong, technically meaning that these two winter periods had overlap. As such, the concept of an existence of Winter II has been embraced by the boards. wo: An expression of astonishment as made popular by cat_race. WOLF POWER!: Quote from Brass Eye, used as an exclamation without context. "She needs Wolf power or she will explode in a shower of pulped yams." Wonion: The opposite of zonino. Wut?: A response to something deemed nonsensical. Your mum jokes: Eternally popular, those who try to dismiss them as immature are often countered by other mum jokes, thus invincible to attack. None-the-less, their general usage is frowned upon. Your site is helping me a lot: An excerpt from the profile of user joe70664, discussed in this thread. You smely nice: An example of a spelling mistake from this post subsequently becoming a catchphrase. You Stupid Cunt (YSC): An overly harsh retort Silkyskillz11 used excessively for some time until he was banned, which lost its meaning after excessive use. Zonino: A positive exclamation. Old mobile phone predictive text alternative to "woohoo". Later became the name of a live music event held at the Brixton Windmill.